


Brothers Bond

by Ninjazzz



Series: Birds Of A Feather [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjazzz/pseuds/Ninjazzz
Summary: Most wouldn't believe how much one event can impact someone's life. To a boy, alone and shunned, the answer is a lot. One event causes a boy with a hobby to gain someone who acknowledges his existence. It changes his life and causes him to pick himself up to learn a jutsu. Another event causes him to take his hobby further. It all starts with one event, a passion and a brothers bond.





	Brothers Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted to another site under the same name as this account so if you see it on Fanfiction.net. No I'm not stealing someone elses work. They're both me. It's me posting this story to two different sites.  
> This is Book one of a series I thought up.

AN: I don’t own Naruto.  
Shout out to Kamui Senketsu on Fanfiction.net for encouraging me to continue to write this. She’s my bff and an awesome writer so check her out.  
This story is 22 pages and 14,607 words long.

UPDATE:  
Shout Out to Sarcasmismyweapon for encouraging me to edit and post this here. I love her series  
This is Book 1 of a series I have thought up. Book 2 is in the works and I’m calling the series Birds of a Feather.  
I also have this story posted on Fanfiction.net and Ao3 under the same Username.  
The parts where you see ‘ ‘ between “ is a thought in the middle of speech. Ex: Naruto- “Hey Iruka-sensei ‘nii-san’ How have you been?” The word nii-san is a thought. To make it even easier I’ll italicize all thoughts.  
After a little editing this story is 25 pages and 15,569 words long  
Hope you enjoy it.

   
The mob leaves, a blonde haired blue eyed boy lies broken in the alley way next to his apartment. The child takes a few minutes to get up, pain wracking every bone as his muscles yell in protest. It's October 10th, he has class in a couple hours though and doesn't want to miss it. Why? Because he finally found a teacher who doesn't look at him with the same eyes, someone who doesn't try to sabotage him learning.

The little boy, nine now, walks up the steps to his apartment. Walking into the bathroom he pulls out a roll of bandages, some cream and a wash cloth to clean his wounds. He may only be nine however he's had to patch himself up more times then most would believe. He throws on a spare jacket and slowly makes his way to the academy. He is looking forward to learning the henge jutsu scheduled for today. What he doesn't yet realize is that learning the henge will help change his world.  
  
The Hokage would later watch through his crystal ball as Naruto, in henge, would go to the library every day and leave with a large stack full of notes.  
  
Naruto age 12  
He starts with his weakest jutsu, reading the directions carefully before attempting the Kage Bunshin. He know that ninja have to be able to make clones because they are handy in escape and diversion. All he needs is patience. _'If I think about it like my plants that I take care of back home then I know that I can have the patience for something like this.'_ He thinks to himself  
"Naruto!"  
"Hey Iruka-sensei." _'Iruka-nii'_ He mentally remarks, because blood or not Naruto sees him as his big brother.  
"Got me already not bad. You're quick sensei. ' _nii-san_ ' I only had time to learn one jutsu, I can show you this really awesome jutsu so this means I graduate right. Mizuki-sensei told me if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I would pass."  
He's pushed back as he hears his nii-san yelling "Look out." He looks up once he lands and sees several kunai sticking out of his big brother figures' limbs.  
"I see you found our little hide away."  
"So that's the way it is huh? I should have known."  
"Naruto give me the scroll now." Mizuki calls down to him from the branch. Seeing all those kunai in his big brother figure, seeing his sensei in the tree the boy feels so confused.  
"Wait a minute what's going on here?" Naruto can hear his Iruka-nii breathing hard from the pain. _'If he hadn't pushed me out of the way that would have been me.'_  
"Naruto. Don't let Mizuki get the scroll, it contains forbidden jutsu that could destroy the village. Mizuki used you so he could get the scroll for himself, for his own power. "  
"Naruto. Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."  
"Stop lying Mizuki. Naruto don't let him trick you."  
"I'll tell you who is really lying." This gets Narutos' attention  
"No Mizuki!" Iruka yells desperately  
"They've been lying to you your whole life. Since the decree twelve years ago."  
"What decree?" ' _How come everyone knows about this rule but me?'_  
"Everyone knows except you." The boy feels his heart racing, wondering if this is the answer he's been looking for on why he's so hated  
"Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up." Naruto cast a sideways glance to check on Iruka, ' _he's shaking but is it in anger, fear…... or…… pain?'_  
"Don't tell him. It's forbidden!" Iruka's plea falls on deaf ears as Mizuki continues  
"The decree is no one can tell you the nine tailed fox is inside you. The fox spirit that killed your precious Iruka-sensei's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Kyuubi!"  
"Stop it!" Iruka cries out, not wanting Mizuki to tell Naruto anymore. He knows it wasn't Naruto's fault, that Naruto isn't the beast he holds. He is worried for Naruto and what this will do to the poor boy.  
"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you, your whole life. Didn't you ever find it a little strange how you were treated? Like they hated you for just being alive."  
Naruto recalls all the stares he ever received, from everyone. _'The fox that killed.... that means... I....but he.... I think of him... Do I still.....cause him pain....?'_  
"That's why you don't stand a chance of ever being accepted. Even your beloved sensei hates you for living." Naruto can see Iruka doubled over in pain. _'Is it from the wounds or me?'_ That thought is followed up with one more, one he won't be able to stop thinking about.  
He sees the shuriken coming at him and tries to move away but there's too many thoughts in his head which causes him to trip.  
"NARUTO GET DOWN!" Naruto blinks and is surprised to see Iruka protectively over him, he can see the ends of the shuriken, even in his current position and knows Iruka took the hit for him.  
"Why..." _'If he hated me, if I hurt him then why protect me? He could have been free from a painful reminder. So why...'_ He listens as Iruka starts talking, tears falling from Iruka's eyes to Naruto's forehead.  
"Because we're the same. When I lost my parents no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me, they just forgot I was there. My grades suffered, I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things and then I had to pay for it. It was awful. It was really hard and it sucked. I know that's how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. I could have been there for you more. I let you down."  
  
All the while as he hears him say this Naruto is mentally screaming _'No! No nii-chan. You didn't let me down. You were always there for me! You believed in me! You didn't give up on me!'_ "I'm sorry." _'For what? You saved me! You have a fucking shuriken in your back, and you took those kunai earlier! What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong!'_  
"No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that." _'His eyes. He's not lying. You don't need tears for alibis. I should have known Mizuki was lying because he didn't look me in the eyes, he kept them closed. I should have known...'_  
"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Mizuki shouts "Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the kyuubi killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you." Naruto doesn't bother listening to any more of Mizukis’ lies and takes off. Naruto starts planning as he races through the trees. ' _Iruka-nii should be too injured to follow. Mizuki wants me and the scroll so he should leave Iruka-nii alone. Just incase though.'_ Shadow clones appear and go around the back way to get back to Iruka to take care of and protect him, ' _Even if I know they, like me, can't do much. But... I'll be damned if I don't try to make it up to him. My mind made is up on a new goal. I still want to be Hokage but...._ '  
He runs, thinking of that bastard. His fists clench, knuckles white, teeth grinding as he thinks about the bastard...  
  
"Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll." Iruka's voice calls out. A boy peeks from behind the tree he hid behind once he hears someone coming. A clone of the boy runs right into him sending him back. The clone is breathing hard,  
"It can't be." Iruka says "How did you know Naruto? How did you know" The transformation releases and reveals Mizuki-bastard, "That it was me and not Iruka."  
The copy of the boy is laughing slightly, but the boy behind the tree can hear the slight pain, _'It can't be...'_ he thinks ' _It can't be...'_ The transformation releases proving what the boy, Naruto, worried  
"Because I'm Iruka."  
"You're a fool. Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family."  
"I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll."  
"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me." _'No.'_ Naruto thinks, _'I'm like my big brother. I don't give up.'_  
"How's that?" Disbelief is obvious in Irukas' voice, Naruto can tell- from Irukas’ voice and how he has an eye brow slightly raised- that Iruka doesn't see any similarities between him and Mizuki.  
"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."  
"You're right." Naruto freezes, a sinking feeling in his gut. ' _I can't believe that Iruka-nii actually said that. Breathe. Breathe. If big brother sees something in us that is like Mizuki then you can work hard and change it. You can make big brother happy. You can work hard and become some one he's proud of.'_  
"That is how beasts are, but that's not how Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That is what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like kyuubi. He is Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves."  
_'I can hear how tired Iruka-nii is. Irukas' used up so much of his strength to try to buy me time, to protect me.'_  
"You really believe that drivel. Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind." Something in Naruto snaps ' _No! You're not touching my brother!'_  
"You're finished!" An orange blur jump forwards, knocking Mizuki back and sending the shuriken out of his hands, spinning wildly off course.  
Mizuki gets up and spits blood. "Not bad for a little punk."  
"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei. I'll kill you."  
"Such big words. I could completely destroy you with one move."  
The orange wearing teen makes a hand seal. "Take your best shot fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold." ‘ _Fucking bastard. Think I’ll let you get away with it? Fucking hell no.’_  
"Let's see you try. Show me what you can do Kyuubi!"  
"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Mizuki is cowering and as the clones descend on him, he screams.  
  
Naruto, finished pummeling Mizuki-fuck, turns to look at Iruka only to see him lying on the ground. He rushes to his side to check on him, the dolphin-sensei is turning pale and his breathing is pained. Naruto checks the fuma shuriken that Mizuki threw, 'Poison' and quickly has the clones tie up Mizuki while other's rush to his apartment to take care of a few things. ‘ _Ok, Iruka-nii was poisoned. We studied poisons a lot even while back in the academy. We know all the basic ones, what they are made from and how to cure them. Mizuki is only a chunin so that rules out anything Anbu or Jonin might use. It narrows it down some at least.’_

The real Naruto unzips the flak jacket; pulling it off the man. Rolling the unconscious chunin onto his stomach he rips the shirt to inspect the wound; it’s red, bleeding moderately and swollen, Naruto is glad it isn’t changing color as it would mean a deadlier- rarer- poison. ‘ _That narrows it down even more. Not deadly. Means it’s common, question is how common is common?’_

One clone pulls out water, from the equipment bag Naruto brought with him when he stole the scroll, to clean up the wounds. The real Naruto takes off his jacket, handing it to a clone who uses it to try to stop the bleeding, before he approaches Mizuki.  
"What was on the blade. What kind of poison?"  
"I won't tell you." A kunai is jammed into his knee. "I'm not in the mood. What kind of poison was on that shuriken? Common or foreign?"  
"I'm not..." Another kunai finds itself into his other knee. Narutos’ voice is dark as he speaks "What I'm doing right now is called six-packing. Knees, shoulders, elbows. When I run out of places I'll improvise. You hurt my big brother so I'm not going to hold back. What kind of poison did you use?"  
The point is quickly proved when a kunai is jammed into his elbows, causing him to scream in pain. "What kind. I've got two more points, after that I'm cutting off fingers, feet and then I'm pulling out ribs."  
"Common." Mizuki gasps out, chest heaving in pain. “D-de-dev-devils a-and a-ang-angels”  
Naruto knows the kind he's talking about, it was one of the first things he learned about in his studies on poisons  
_'It causes swelling, trouble breathing, burning pain, upset stomach, signs of shock. All reasons why it's used by seasoned Chunin and Jonin in the fields to capture targets.'_

He moves back to Iruka and takes the scroll that a clone retrieved from his apartment. He starts mixing herbs and rubs the mixture over the cut to help with any minor pain. He takes a syringe and a vial of the antidote, pulling the correct amount into the syringe. He grabs Iruka's arm, injecting the pain killer into the vein.  
_'He will still get a fever but this will help him a little at least. All that's left to do is bandage his back carefully, then I can get him to my place.'_ Four of the clones had made a stretcher in the time Naruto was talking to Mizuki, and they carefully move Iruka onto it. As they move to the apartment only one thought runs through Narutos’ mind...  
  
~Apartment~  
Iruka is gently placed on the bed- sheets already changed for clean ones by clones that had been gathering supplies. Antiseptic and several rolls of bandages are pulled out as Naruto and a clone attend to the other injuries on the prone brunets body. A knock at the door is the only warning before an Anbu in a wolf mask walks in.  
"Hokage-sama asked me to deliver these for you Uzumaki-san."  
"Thank you Anbu-san."  
The Anbu nods. "Call me Ookami."  
"Then please call me Naruto."  
"If you need anything tell Hokage-sama and I'll deliver it."  
"Thank you Ookami-san... Ookami-san? How do you work a thermometer?"  
The wolf operative chuckles silently "Turn it on, put it in his mouth under his tongue. When it beeps take it out and read it."  
"Thank you." The man in the mask nods and leaves while Naruto checks the brunets temperature.  
The clones are going through Naruto's text books and binders filled with notes to double check the medicine, side effects, time of effects, everything.

The real Naruto checks the wound more thoroughly this time now that he has better light.  
_'Too deep for just bandages. Damn it, he's going to need stitches.'_ He grabs the sewing kit -making a mental note that he should have kept one in his first aid kit- and washes his hands really well, while a clone sterilizes the needle and threads it. Naruto winces as the needle goes in and out of his patients back; unsure if the pained expression on the unconscious man is from the fever, or pain caused by the wound itself or the stitches.  
A clone starts mixing another batch of medicine for his wound and something to help bring his fever down. Naruto pulls out all of his extra blankets, tucking in his patient carefully.  
  
~Iruka~  
He opens his eyes, trying to figure out where he is. He starts to push himself up only to feel a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't get up yet sensei." He shifts his head to look at Naruto. "Easy. That shuriken got you good sensei." There's worry in his voice.  
"Naruto?" He asks, not completely awake  
"Shhhh. Rest some more sensei." The boys voice is soothing, in an attempt to lure the grown man back to sleep.  
"What happened? Mizuki..."  
"He's been taken care of. Don't worry sensei. Just get some rest." He's quieter then usual and it makes the man wonder what's wrong. The feeling of a blanket getting pulled up over his shoulders makes him realize he's lying in Naruto's bed, said student- ' _little brother_ '- is kneeling on the floor next to his side. He lifts his head slightly to look around, noting the bowl of water, bandages and the cool cloth when Naruto places it on Iruka's head. Grabbing the thermometer and moving to take Iruka’s temperature.

He is more awake now as he addresses his student "I'm alright Naruto." But he’s instead met with a slightly stern gaze. “You’ve been running a fever. I have to check your temperature.” The chunin sighs and relents, grabbing the thermometer.  
"Keep it under your tongue.” After a couple seconds the thermometer beeps and Naruto checks it, nodding in satisfaction. “Good, no temperature. Are you hungry? I'll make you some food. Just stay here okay?" Naruto gets up and he listens as foot falls lead to the kitchen. The faint sound of cupboards opening and closing, and pans being taken out carry in from the other room.

  
Iruka tries getting up and notes his slight lack of clothes. Taking inventory of what he was wearing when he found Naruto and now he finds that he's missing his flak jacket, shirt, head band -which was obvious from the cool cloth- his weapons, shoes and wrappings. He sees the bandages wrapped around his chest, feeling slight pain as he moves, and recalls the shuriken that Mizuki used, _'Naruto must have bandaged me up.'_  
  
"Sensei!" Naruto is in the doorway and quickly runs over to his side upon seeing him getting up. He puts an arm around him and helps him sit up. "Here, let me see your back. I have to clean your wounds and change the bandages." Iruka sits still as Naruto carefully removes the bandages and cleans the cut from the fuma shuriken Mizuki used, Iruka's back feeling tender and sore.  
Naruto starts talking as he looks at his back "You really shouldn't move much Sensei. You might pull your stitches out, so try to not move around too much."

Iruka nods dumbly wondering who stitched up his back and if Naruto did it then when, how and where did he learn it. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Naruto holding some kind of cream as he gently rubs it over the wound on Irukas' back. The fact that Naruto is quiet the entire time, so focused, he knows something isn't right so he asks a question to try to start a conversation, maybe find out what's bothering him.

"Hey Naruto? Where did you learn this?" Naruto moves from behind the chunin to in front of him.  
"No where. It's just something I picked up." Cream is rubbed onto the wounds on his chest  
"Where from?" He asks, Naruto shrugs casually, eyes not straying from the wound he's currently cleaning, hands not stopping in their movements.  
"Just different people. I like to watch people sometimes and tend to pick up things while I watch people go about their lives."  
His chest is wrapped in fresh bandages. Naruto, in true Naruto fashion, props up some pillows and helps Iruka sit back causing the chunin to grumble mentally _'I am not so hurt that I can't sit back by myself',_ he starts rolling up one of the dolphin-sensei's pant legs so he can clean where he was struck with a kunai and bandages that back up. The brunet wonders not for the first time where the blond really learned all this.  
_'I know about how the village hates him, but...'_  
He didn't notice when Naruto left the room, probably to check on food, and takes a minute to re-examine everything with a more critical eye. He's disgusted with what he sees. Several small holes in the wall and furniture from weapons 'the angles are too off for it to be target practice.' Very feint scorch marks are by the bedroom door. Iruka can see a hole in the closet door

 _'Most likely Naruto hid there once and they kicked it open to get to him_ ' there's traces of blood everywhere and not just from Irukas’ wounds, old blood is by the closet, bedroom door, by the bed, by the dresser...  
_'Is it possible he's been beaten so many times he just picked up how to treat wounds?_ ' Another quick look at the dresser and night stand shows that while that's definitely possible, ' _he's also been studying medical text books?'_ A book about medicinal plants rests on the side table, looking more closely, Iruka realizes it's in his little brothers hand writing.

"Sorry for the wait Sensei. I made you some miso soup, toast and an omelet. If you want more or something else let me know and I'll make it." He nods and asks "Where is your food Naruto?"  
"I ate earlier. Is there something else that you'd prefer to eat?"  
"No, this is good. Thanks Naruto." ' _Thanks little brother.'_ He finds himself mentally correcting. Naruto nods and walks out of the room, the sound of water running tells the chunin he's doing dishes. Once he's finished eating he moves his legs over the side of the bed to stand. He's about to take the dishes to the kitchen, only for a hand and worried eyes to stop him.  
"It's alright Sensei. I've got these. Here, lay back. You should rest some more. Are you still hungry?" The brunet shakes his head with a smile, suppressing a yawn- _'it wouldn't do to make him think I'm bored of him.'_  
"I'm alright Naruto, thank you; and no I'm not hungry. The meal you cooked was more then enough to fill me up." His smile seems to set the blond at ease  
Naruto takes the dishes with one hand and with the other hand he gently nudges the shoulder of the brunet so he'll lay back down again. The chunin feels so tired, but he feels he shouldn't stay and impose on Naruto.  
"It's alright Naruto. _'I'm fine little brother.'_ Besides I have to be getting home." He moves to sit up and ruffles the spikey blond headed teen who smiles in response, but whose eyes still hold worry.  
"It's late, and I can see you're tired. At least stay for the night." The man sighs and nods upon deciding that he really didn't have the strength to make it all the way to my house. He feels so tired, as his head touches the pillow he falls asleep.  
  
~Naruto~  
As he picks up the sponge he's hit with the memories from the clone of making breakfast- when he knows he was with Iruka changing the man's bandages- he takes care of dishes while his Iruka-nii eats. He uses the time doing dishes to think. He can still see Iruka over him, protecting him, the shuriken in his back. He can still see Iruka crying, still see him in pain, see him going through the after effects of being poisoned.

 _'If he was really my older brother then that would make me a lousy little brother. He could have died because of me... " You are the nine tailed fox that killed Iruka's parents!"' _Mizukis' voice rings in his ears. ' _What if I really am a demon? If Iruka-nii had died protecting me then that means I would have been the demon that killed him...'_ He notices the dishes are done when he goes to pick up another only to grab air. He walks back to see if Iruka is finished or wants more and his eyes go wide in horror upon seeing him trying to get up. He quickly moves next to him and places a hand on the other mans shoulder.  
"It's alright Sensei. I've got these." He says, tone gentle "Here, lay back. You should rest some more. Are you still hungry?"

He's met with a shaken head, one arm raised disarmingly "I'm alright Naruto, thank you. And no I'm not hungry. The meal you cooked was more then enough to fill me up. It was delicious, thank you."  
He takes the dishes in one hand and with one hand he gently, very carefully, nudges the patients shoulder so he's lying back again. It's easy to read it in his eyes that Iruka's tired, he can hear it in the sensei's voice too.  
"It's alright Naruto. Besides I have to be getting home."  
"It's late, and I can see you're tired. At least stay for the night." The other man sighs and nods, Naruto smiles and sets the dishes on the table next to the bed while he guides his patient to lie down, making sure he's asleep before taking the dishes to the kitchen.

'It's been two days since the incident with Mizuki-fuck and nii-san was running a fever all day yesterday, his fever only breaking early this morning he needs the rest.' Dishes are placed in the sink, Naruto feels glad that Iruka hadn't noticed the sleeping herbs he put into the Miso soup.  
Naruto glances at the door, knowing someone is there and who. He opens it before they can knock, quickly placing a finger over his lips to signal his jiji to be quiet while at the same time motioning for him to come on in. Naruto's voice is a low whisper as he speaks.  
"Take a seat. He woke up, I got him to eat some dinner but he's resting now."  
A nod from the Hokage "I see. How is he doing?"  
He closes the door as he answers "No infection. I always make sure to keep his bandages clean. He might be a little warm, but he doesn't have that high fever any more. No temperature either."  
"That is good. Do you need any supplies? Any herbs?" The elder man asks, eyes showing genuine desire to help. Naruto thinks for a moment before nodding  
"I'm a little low on sage. Think you could help me get some?"  
"I'll have an Anbu drop it off in a little while and I'll have them use the living room window so they won't wake Iruka."  
"Thank you jiji."  
"After careful consideration I decided to promote you to genin after the incident with Mizuki. You were still able to preform at least three, more like at least a hundred" he mutters the last part under his breath "kage bunshin before the testing day and results were final. I'm sure Iruka will agree with my judgement."  
Naruto moves to protest, shaking his head in disagreement "But jiji... I..."  
But he's cut off when the Hokage continues "Was tricked by a man who you were supposed to listen to. Were able to get past Anbu to steal a scroll and was able to help arrest the man who tried to steal it for Orochimaru. On top of that you..."  
Naruto can't take it, can't handle hearing how it wasn't his fault  
"Completely put my sensei in danger, didn't use good judgement, proved how weak I was? It's my fault jiji."

The Jiji sighs and wraps his surrogate grandson in a hug, one hand on top of the teens head as he calmly chides him  
"No it's not Naruto. You can't think that. Iruka cares about you. He's a trained ninja, it was his choice to protect you. His flak jacket provided him with more padding and protected him better then your jacket would have protected you." Naruto looks at the floor while the Hokage speaks  
"Think more on this Naruto. Know it isn't your fault. Now good night. I'll send my Anbu over in a little while with the sage you requested. I'll be by tomorrow." Naruto nods and thanks him for coming before closing the door.

He quietly walks into his room, using his hand to check his patient for a temperature before replacing the cool cloth. It's doubtful that he needs it, Naruto want to make sure. He takes the thermometer that Ookami-san dropped off early yesterday morning and sticks it in the sleeping mans mouth, under his tongue like Ookami-san said. He pulls up the blankets till the dolphin sensei’s shoulders are covered and tucks him in. Checking the reading on the thermometer it seems normal which causes him to breath a sigh of relief.  
He closes the blinds so the sun won't wake up the scarred man too early and he can get more rest. He takes his place on the floor by the man, tracing small circles in the mans hair while he sleeps. After a minute he heads for the living room where a package of sage is waiting for him and puts it away. Walking back into his room and grabbing clean clothes for a quick shower. Sitting on the floor next to Iruka when he's finished, waiting for morning.  
  
~Iruka~  
He wakes up and glances at the clock next to the bed _'9:10, guess I was tired.'_  
He removes the cool cloth from his forehead, shaking his head at Naruto's attentiveness; before sitting up, this time on his own, being mindful of his stitches. Naruto walks in with a tray of food but quickly moves to help him sit back - ' _as if I'm incapable of sitting back by myself_ ' the chunin mentally grumbles- propping the pillows up behind his back so he's more comfortable- and ' _Since when did I become the child and he the mother-hen?_ ' He thinks incredulously

"Morning Sensei. Thought you'd like some breakfast when you woke up. Made you some Eggs, bacon, and French toast. If there is something else you want let me know I'll cook it for you."  
_'My little brother sounds much more cherry this morning. Could it be he was just worried about me?'_ "Thanks Naruto, _'what a kind little brother I have.'_ you didn't have to do all this."  
"I wanted to." He notices slight dark circles under Narutos’ eyes, the kids shirt looks a little loose but it could just be a size too big.  
"Thank you Naruto. Did you eat?" He levels the boy with a stern gaze  
"Don't worry Sensei, I ate before you woke up this morning." He smiles so sincerely and Iruka believes him. He nods, glad that the blond is eating. He misses the crossed fingers behind the youths back. Naruto glances at him and the chunin catches it from the corner of his vision, "I'll change your bandages after you're done eating."  
He smiles and ruffles the blue eyed teens hair, "It's alright Naruto. I have to head back to my place for a shower anyways."  
Naruto has one more idea to try  
"You can use my shower" He suggests "I can go pick up a change of clothes for you and be back before you're done."  
Iruka concedes with a nod "Alright."  
  
As soon as Iruka finishes eating he's asked if he's still hungry and once he answers "no breakfast was delicious, thank you Naruto." The dishes are quickly taken to the kitchen and he's being helped to sit up as the young teen unwraps the bandages around the brunets’ chest, Naruto is quiet for a couple minutes and it makes him nervous.  
"It's been a couple days. Your back is healed to where the stitches could come out if you want them to."  
He nods "Yes please Naruto."  
"Alright." The grabs a pair of scissors and tweezers "This may sting a little. Bite on this." He is handed a dry wash cloth to bite on. He takes it gratefully but only holds it as the stitches are being removed, ' _he's being so careful but he doesn't know that getting stitches removed doesn't hurt.'_

"Alright, all done. Careful of your back, the soap might sting a little."  
He nods and heads into the bathroom, slightly unsteady at first but quickly centers himself -of course Naruto immediately wraps an arm around the mans side - not missing the slight look of worry in those blue eyes he takes a minute to assure his surrogate little brother with an “I'm fine, I can walk by myself. You don’t have to worry Naruto. I’m alright.” - closing the door and stripping off his pants. He un-wraps the bandages around his leg and turns on the shower. He borrows Naruto's shampoo and washes out his hair, stiffening slightly when soap hits the cut on his back. Carefully cleaning the cuts on his leg and sides. He turns off the water and calls out  
"Hey Naruto, you got my clean clothes?"  
"Yep. Left them on the counter for you. When you come out I'll put more of that healing cream on your back and bandage it up." He mentally sighs but calls out a thanks. Pulling on clean boxers and pants, he towels off his hair, mindful of his injuries, before exiting the bathroom. Going into the bedroom he can hear Naruto. Sure enough the kid has a first aid kit ready to go. He's motioned to sit on the bed and more cream is soon carefully applied to his back and chest. His chest is wrapped in bandages after and Iruka smiles fondly. As Naruto about to repeat with Irukas' leg he starts talking

"Jiji stopped by earlier, said to not worry about reporting in till this afternoon." When Iruka hears that he glances at the clock, ' _10:45, it's already quarter to eleven.'_ Carefully pulling on his shirt with a little help from his little brother.  
"Anything in particular you want for lunch? I'll have it ready in a half hour."  
"It's alright Naruto. You don't have to make me lunch."  
"You really should eat something Sensei. You had been running a high fever before you woke up so I know you must still be tired and hungry."  
He realizes with a start that Naruto was talking to distract him, while he got the chunin to lie back, as he finds himself being covered with a blanket once again.  
"Naruto what's going on?" Naruto takes a slight step back before answering  
"Nothing Iruka-sensei."  
  
~Naruto~  
"Naruto what's going on?" he knows Iruka has caught onto the fact that he was trying to distract him so his big brother would rest some more.  
"Nothing Iruka-sensei." ' _I'm just worried about you big brother.'_ He thinks "I don't know what you're talking about."

He knows the older man doesn't believe him, his eyes are calm and filled with, what he thought might be, a siblings love "Something is bugging you. Please, tell me."  
"Nothing is bugging me sensei."  
"Come here." He takes a step closer, "Sit" He listens to his teacher, sitting next to him on the bed. He's pulled into a hug a moment later.  
"I know you were worried. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm alright now, I promise." His voice is low and soothing, rubbing Naruto's back and Iruka places a hand on Naruto's head, Naruto buries his head into Irukas' shoulder and grasps tightly onto his shirt.

Finally he mumbles into the crook of Irukas' neck "I don't want to lose you."  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." 'You could have, and it would have been because of me.'  
"It's alright Naruto. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm alright now."  
Naruto just holds onto him for a while, inhaling his scent and memorizing it. "Better?" Iruka-nii asks, the teen doesn't pull back but Iruka can feel him nod.  
"Alright, I have to get going to the tower. What time is it?"  
"11:00. You should eat lunch before you leave."  
The chunin chuckles "How about we go out for ramen? My treat."  
The blond nods and quickly grabs some clean clothes. He changes in the bathroom, pulling on a simple black t-shirt and a pair of his usual pants. Brushing his teeth in record time, hurrying to grab his sandals. Iruka-nii is waiting by the door and he can't resist quickly scanning his brother figure for any signs of his wounds causing him trouble.  
  
~Hokage~  
A old man with a pipe watches through a crystal ball as Iruka holds Naruto in an embrace. ' _This should be what he needs to stop blaming himself.'_ He watches- like a stalker- as the two of them go out for Ramen and deactivates his crystal ball jutsu so he can take care of paperwork....  
After some time he hears a knock at the door. ' _12:15 must be Iruka.'_  
He quickly calls out, knowing this meeting is necessary for the future "Come in."  
"Reporting in Hokage-sama."  
He quickly gives the chunin a once over "Ah, Iruka. How are you feeling?"  
"Better Hokage-sama."  
"I'm glad to see you up and about. Our Naruto was quite worried about you. It was adorable to watch from my crystal ball." a light blush is visible in the Dolphin sensei's cheeks, _'I managed to embarrass him a little.'_ He smiles around his pipe while he mentally chuckles  
"He sat next to you the entire time, constantly tending to your wounds, changing your bandages and the ice pack on your forehead." He doesn't hide the smirk that appears as the other mans blush increases. "As I said he was quite worried and it was adorable to watch."  
Iruka scratches the back of his head in embarrassment "He was hovering over me after I woke up and wouldn't even let me sit up on my own." The wizened Hokage grins at this revelation  
"Knowing Naruto it's just like him to worry like that." He chuckles as he takes a drag from his pipe. At Iruka's sigh the Hokage adds "Though his worry is understandable. You were unconscious for a full day, ridden with a fever. Even I was worried."  
"My apologies for worrying you Hokage-sama." The Hokage waves away his apology though telling him not to worry.

"Iruka, I would like your professional opinion of Naruto. After the incident with Mizuki I have decided to promote him to Genin, however, I would like to know what you believe."  
"After what happened with Mizuki I was going to tell him he graduated but I lost consciousness before I could. He made shadow clones and took down Mizuki." He nods in agreement to what he hears the chunin say.  
"I was going to ask you for permission for Naruto to graduate when I got here, I believe that he is a little rough around the edges but I believe he is up to par with Genin, even if with his scores he would be placed at the bottom of his class."  
"I've told Naruto of my decision but he wasn't sure of himself. Either way, he has graduated. I hate to give you a mission so soon after..." He’s surprisingly cut off from finishing his sentence when Iruka interrupts  
"If you need me on assignment Hokage-sama I shall fulfill any duties you require of me."  
"I'm glad to hear that. This mission may prove to be difficult given the target or it may prove easy because it's you. You're mission is to get Naruto to accept the rank of Genin. You have two days to get him to accept at least his headband."  
"Sir." He nods and is dismissed with the parting order of getting more rest which only elicits another sigh from the chunin.  
  
~Iruka~  
He heads to his place and try to figure out how to get Naruto to accept the fact that he graduated. ' _Everyone else had someone to celebrate with them. They all had someone who told them that they were proud of them.'_ He recalls his own graduation, how he felt accepted and acknowledged when Hokage-sama himself arrived to wish him a congratulations, the look in the Kages' eyes and the tone of his voice acknowledging him. ' _My parents, when they were alive, always told me and proved to me they believed in me, then after they died Hokage-sama showed he believed in me. I had that, the other graduates had that, Naruto however... If I want to get him to accept the fact that he is a genin then I have to prove that I believe in him but how?'_

He arrives at the genin’s apartment and knocks on the door, counting down the couple seconds for him to open it- it opens perfectly on 0. ' _Knew he'd know it was me. And knowing that he wouldn't keep me waiting long.'_ he mentally chuckles  
"What's up Iruka-sensei? Are you alright? Are your injuries hurting you? Here let me clean them out and apply more healing cream." The genin talks so fast, the chunin wonders how all that was said in one breath.  
"Whoa. Slow down Naruto, I'm fine." Rising both arms slightly to get him to slow down with the questions and breathe. "My injuries aren't bothering me. I'm actually here to ask if you wouldn't mind going for a walk with me." he nods and quickly grabs his shoes but not his jacket. ' _Come to think of it I didn't see his jacket hanging anywhere when I was here this morning either.’_ Which is followed by another observation a second later ‘ _Is it just me or is his shirt a little big on him?’_  
"Hey, I noticed earlier. What happened to your jacket?" It’s obvious he's lying when he answers that he lost it.  
'He's never lost that thing. He never takes it off. How could he...'  
"How about I help you pick something out? I know a couple places that sell good shinobi equipment." He offers _, 'I can at least help my little brother find something to replace it. This could be like a graduation gift, a true shinobi needs clothes that will help him hide.'_  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, come on." He waves for him to follow as he heads into a store, however he notices that as he enters he’s short one blond genin.

"Naruto?" he calls, a boy with brown hair and green eyes walks up to him  
"Right here Sensei."  
"Naruto?"  
"I'm working on chakra control. I want to see how long I can hold a henge." he nods but doesn’t buy it. As he starts trying to figure out what is really going on, then it hits him.  
' _This store normally wouldn't sell to Naruto_.' He grits his teeth and clenches his fists in his pockets.

Grabbing the boys hand as he walks him to the back. Looking through the coats Naruto finds one that is burnt orange for wandering around in the village, with a few pockets for weapons for emergencies- which the dolphin sensei approves of because it's not as bright as his last jacket. Getting an idea and suggesting causally,  
"Hey Naruto, why don't you go meet me at the register? I'll be there in a minute." He nods and boy can the brunet feel eyes on him once the blond henged brunet youth is in the front of the store, ' _He really was worried wasn't he?'_ The teacher winces at how worried Naruto must have been to be paying this much attention, and checks out pants, guessing his surrogate little brothers size. Finding a pair of black pants and a crimson shirt to go under his jacket.  
' _This is the kind of thing he could wear for genin missions. This can be part of my graduation gift to him.'_

He heads to the register and notices the reluctant genin already paid for his burnt orange jacket and is patiently standing by the door to leave. Iruka puts up the pants and shirt that he found and waves for Naruto to follow me as he walks out the door.  
"Come on. We're getting Ramen tonight on me." Taking his hand and starting to lead him towards the ramen stand. He sits down on the bar-stool and together they order their ramen.

He holds out the bag from the store "Here, this is for you." Watching in amusement as Naruto goes wide eyed. He nods his head gesturing towards the bag "Go ahead and open it." Naruto sees the shirt and pants and Iruka swears the kids eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"IRUKA-SENSEI!" He is almost tackles me but Naruto quickly restrains himself at the last second and manages to only hug the chunin who frowns.  
"I'm not made of glass Naruto.” He tells the genin in a calm tone “I'm better now. You don't have to worry about hurting me." He feel the grip on his vest tighten slightly. He places one arm around Naruto in a hug and the other hand on Naruto’s head, messing up his hair.  
"Naruto I'm so proud of you for learning kage bunshin."  
"Thanks sensei. Maybe this time I can pass." He smirks and decides to give Naruto his other graduation gift.  
"Hey Naruto? Close your eyes for a minute?" Watching him close his eyes, making sure they won’t open as he pulls off his students goggles- replacing them with his own headband. Telling the student to open his eyes, the student looks confused then shocked as he notices Iruka is missing his head band.  
"Congratulations for graduating Naruto."  
"T-this is… Your headband sensei…B-but I didn't pass sensei."  
"Did you think I wouldn't hear from the Hokage that you passed. Even if he didn't pass you I was going to after I saw you make those shadow clones. Besides, the Hokage decided you were fit to be a genin and if he says someone is a genin they’re a genin. You're a genin now Naruto."  
He ruffles the mop of blond hair and orders an extra large bowl of ramen for them to celebrate.  
"We need a couple extra large bowls over here Teuchi-san. We need to celebrate someone becoming a genin."  
"Huh?" Teuchi sticks his head out from the back and sees the headband on Naruto, eyes lightening up in recognition, pride and happiness for his favorite customer. "Congratulations Naruto. Tonight’s meals are on the house."  
While they eat, Iruka sends a clone to get his camera for a picture wanting to remember that night forever.  
  
~Naruto~  
He finally graduated. His Iruka-nii gave him his headband- ‘ _The same headband I wanted to try on before the exams_ ’-, he showed him he believed in him. _‘I let him down once, from now on I'm not going to disappoint him ever again. My dream is to become Hokage and my goal is to become strong, to become someone who protects his comrades so I never disappoint my big brother again.’_

Iruka-nii pulls him in closer and he smiles for the camera. ' _Yeah, that's a good goal. Work hard and make my big brother proud of me.'_ He remembers how after he beat up Mizuki-fuck that he received memories of dragging his ass to Jiji and explaining everything; Which is how Jiji knew he needed a thermometer and extra bandages. _‘I wonder if I can use it for training_.’ He decides that later on he’ll start working on a mental list of things he'll need to learn.  
‘ _History would be good to learn, Iruka-nii loved teaching History and if I learn a little history maybe I can hold a conversation that's more interesting to him. What else? I've seen ninja teleporting so I'll have to see if I can't learn that. My chakra control sucks so there's that and my tai-jutsu too...’_  
  
A couple days later the genin pulls on his new clothes, grabbing a book and putting it into his pocket to read later. His Iruka-nii picking him up and walking with him to the academy. There no one recognizes him at first but once a couple people do he’s loaded with questions on, how he graduated, why the sudden change of clothes and where his jacket went. Since he doesn’t want to talk about how he ripped his jacket to shreds to try to stop his sensei's bleeding, ‘ _bleeding from a wound he got because I was stupid.’_ Simply telling them that he wanted a change of looks to match his new rank and ignoring the 'how did you graduate' questions.

Everyone is told their sensei will be here to pick them up shortly and he waits patiently. After an hour he starts to continue reading his book in the back of the class. Not even bothering thinking of how to prank his new sensei- _‘I used to prank but if I did something childish like that then Iruka-nii might not be proud of me.’_ He remembers one of his new goals and keeps himself occupied so he won’t mess up.  
  
*Week 1*  
Naruto creates a shadow clone and sends it to follow someone, to watch after them meanwhile another clone goes to the library to check out several books. Several clones are at his apartment waiting with pen and paper.

Once the clone arrives with the books the clones will split them up amongst themselves, reading them and taking notes. One clone will be adding to the kids hobby book- a binder he uses and adds to of medical knowledge, such as creams and functions of different organs- by copying every possible formula for healing creams.

Another by copying down information on different plants such as their medicinal properties and where they grow. The best care for the plants.  
Another copies information regarding plants of Suna. One clone writes down information on the relevant history of Suna- starting the beginning of a new binder for a new collection- while the real Naruto is running laps around the training ground.  
  
*Week 2*  
By the end of the first week the clones had copied as much information as possible from the books on medical knowledge, Suna, Taki, Ame and Kumo. Each clone took the entire week to finish the books they checked out. Several more are working on Kiri, Yu, Kusa and Iwa this week.

The clones from last week are reviewing information from the elemental binders each day while Naruto is at practice. They are trying to memorize the information they have, adding more information that they find and quizzing each other on the different nations. Topics ranging from the current Kage, the geography, the flora and fauna, the weapons, history. This week the real Naruto runs triple the laps from last week and adds more time to his tai-jutsu practice.  
  
~Hokage~  
It's the first day of Team 7 getting missions and he notices Naruto seems quieter then usual. 'Hmm. He isn't planning a prank I hope.' He’s seen him quiet many times and it's always when he's extremely focused on something. The wizened Hokage chuckles as he recalls

‘ _Once, I walked into his apartment while he was so focused on a prank that included breaking into the jonin station and swapping out the sugar with salt and coffee with coco. So focused he didn't realize I was there and jumped ten feet into the air, hitting his head on the ceiling in the process.’_

He decides to have a jonin check into what Naruto is planning as he focuses on his paperwork. When Ebisu comes back he reports that Naruto has spent a lot of time over the past two weeks going to the library. Ebisu hands him a piece of paper of all the books and scrolls Naruto has been reading and sees it's just history text and more on healing.

' _Naruto loves finding uses for his plants. Wonder if he's planning on getting more. His living room is already pretty filled with plants of all kinds, kid could be another Hashirama minus the wood style.’_ The Hokage chuckles. ' _Perhaps he's finally taking his career seriously.'_ he decides.  
  
Another week goes by and he sees Naruto continuing to copy information about various villages, only now he's expanded into foods and poisons of other nations too. He's also picked up several items on cooking? _'Maybe he's finally trying things other then ramen'_ he muses though he worries a little that Naruto might accidentally hurt himself while trying to experiment with poisons and uses his crystal ball to check up on him, currently Naruto is at the training ground and he watches until the young teen exhausts himself. But sees no signs of the boy using any poison. He decides to watch him using his crystal ball for a couple days to see if anything changes.  
  
~Day 1~ (An: This is only day one of Hiruzen watching Naruto, Naruto has been Genin for about three weeks now, I had team seven wait a week before starting missions.)  
While his clones are in the library Naruto is outside Iruka's home - or following him if Iruka is awake - using his skills in stealth that he acquired from pranking; while also increasing his skills in tailing and picking up skills in tracking.  
Then when it's time for Naruto to head to training he leaves a shadow clone to watch Iruka. The Hokage peers into crystal ball and quickly finds the target he wants to observe. He watches as Naruto or one of the clones, Hiruzen can’t exactly tell which, is cooking. Naruto finishes with the food swiftly enough, plates it and then instead of eating it, heads for the door of his apartment.

The genin surprises him by taking the plate of food not to a peer of his own, but rather the teacher who had defended him. Standing outside the chunin’s house the boy stands there a moment as if contemplating what to do next, the blonde shakes his head a moment later before making his way to a nearby window.

The third Hokage smiles, amused by the child's antics. Sure that there is no way for the boy to manage the feat that he is preparing to undertake. Naruto, while balancing the plate, peers into the window; his eyes darting from side to side nervously. Afraid of being caught by either the guards or the chunin he fears is inside. Swallowing nervously the boy reaches forward and with a wince tries the window. The blonde perks up when the window comes open easily enough and silently to boot. Climbing through the window proves to be an easy task as he’d been ditching from school windows nearly his entire school career.

Once inside he made quick work of darting forward and placing the meal he’d carefully prepared, on the table, for the owner of the apartment. He doesn’t dawdle as he hastily returns to the open window, climbing back out now that his task is complete. Sliding the window closed behind him before running off.  
Hiruzen smirks at the boys cleverness, never mind the fact that it's not exactly illegal to enter another ninja’s home - ninja are known for breaking into homes to pay fellow shinobi a visit for various reasons. It’s just not the wisest thing for a genin to do.

Upon waking Iruka is beyond confused when he finds the plate of food sitting innocuously on his table. The chunin makes short work of checking every inch of his apartment for any signs of whoever had brought the food. There isn’t a trace of the would be intruder and so the man returns to stare at the food critically. With a shake of his head Iruka picks up the plate and discards the food as any sane shinobi would upon finding random food being delivered to their house by a stranger.

~Day 3~  
As he watches Naruto leave breakfast for Iruka and a lunch on the table in the chunin's kitchen, he starts wondering why, as he notes the heart break the kid displays as Iruka throws the meals out. Naruto simply tells the Hokage early morning of the third day of the Hokage observing Naruto. The rest of team seven is still at the training grounds as it’s still too early for Kakashi to have shown up for training.  
"I wanted to do something good to surprise him Jiji. I wanted to do something good for him just because I can."  
"You know most shinobi throw away food that's left mysteriously for them right?"  
"Yeah. But I was kinda hoping he did that just cause it wasn't something he liked. Or that maybe my cooking wasn't good enough. I checked out several cookbooks but I'm not entirely sure of all his favorites, or if my cooking is any good. There has to be some way for him to try it without him knowing it's me." He rubs his head sheepishly.  
"I'll talk to Iruka. Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure even knowing it's you he will be honest."  
"But I like surprising him."  
"I know but at least if he knows who is leaving him the food he won't be throwing it away. And you'll still be able to surprise him with what you make."  
Naruto nods in reluctant acceptance  
“Tell you what. Drop the meals off here, and I’ll deliver it to Iruka for you.”  
“Really? You would do that jiji?” He nods at the genin’s beaming smile and dismisses him just as Iruka walks in.  
"Naruto what are you doing here?"  
"Just came to say hi to jiji. Guess you're working the missions office today?"  
"Actually I just came to submit a report on the academy before class."  
"I see. Well, I got to go before Kakashi-sensei finds a way to avoid that black cat or finds a map for his road of life so he doesn't get lost." Naruto runs out and he’s left with Iruka who hands him the reports. Once Iruka leaves the office for the academy the Hokage mentions that Naruto will be dropping into the his private side office later to deliver something and to not stop him on the way in.

Later on, Naruto, giddy with excitement, pops into the Hokage’s personal private side office through the window mostly unseen- he was obviously spotted by the Anbu hidden around the office meant for guarding any documents the Hokage has stored in the side office- and drops off the food. All without Iruka, who is working in the next room, seeing him- thanks to the door to the side office being closed…

A half hour later as the chunin is about to head on his lunch break the third Hokage calls out "Iruka?"  
"Yes lord Hokage?"  
“I have some extra lunch. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind eating with me today? I find that I’ve grown bored of eating lunch alone.”  
“It would be my pleasure sir.”  
The Hokage sends a signal to Ookami who disappears into the side office and reappears with a couple bento’s of food. Handing one to Iruka and another to his Kage, discreetly slipping a note to the Sandaime.

~Jiji. Thank you for helping me with this. Now I’ll get to find out what Iruka-nii likes and if my cooking is any good. I left a bento for you and another for Ookami as a thanks.  
Thank you.  
-Naruto Uzumaki~

He chuckles and tells Ookami that the other bento is for him, Ookami nods in return and thanks the Kage, making a mental note to thank Naruto later on.  
  
~Day 4~

Hiruzen finally got curious enough to wonder why Naruto always follows Iruka. Sending another Chunin to the academy to casually test out a few theories. The third observes on his crystal ball as the chunin he has sent under the guise of a child, casually throws a ball towards Iruka.  
It is only thanks to Sarutobi’s shinobi training that he took notice of how another child 'tripped’ garnering the attention of Iruka who quickly moved to help the child. It was because of this that Iruka happened to miss being struck by the ball that Hiruzen’s ‘spy’ had thrown.

The third smiles to himself as he observes Iruka helping the child after their fall, unaware that he was helping a clone of the blonde boy who is peeking from around the corner and watching the entire scene play out. It is only a moment later, that after dusting the child off and sending him on his way, that the boy scampers off around the same corner Naruto is presently ducked behind. The clone is dismissed by the boy who appeared quite proud of himself.  
The third chuckles as he watches Naruto return to his hiding spot, Iruka is none the wiser about who he had just helped. Let alone who had just ‘helped’ him. Hiruzen can’t help but wonder why it is that Naruto went to such lengths where the chunin is concerned. The genin could have easily called out to the chunin and let him know of the ball heading his way. Instead he used clones and a transformation to keep the chunin from noticing.  
' _Is this training to you Naruto? If so why does it feel like more...?'_

~Day 5~  
Either way Naruto wasn't amused about yesterday and with a little help from the thirds’ grandson the chunin awoke early that morning to discover that most of his underwear had been strung up a flag pole and dyed pink. The chunin also finds a note written in the thirds’ grandsons’ hand writing that  
-it's not nice to throw balls at others or try to make others look like fools.

This morning when the third Hokage found out about the flag pole prank, both the chunin and the Hokage were just glad that was all that they did... at least that was... Until the chunin came into the office, which is when it is discovered that Konohamaru discovered the wonders of itching powder...

As it turns out the chunin had been hostile towards Naruto at one point and openly shamed him in the middle of a class during one of Narutos’ pre-Iruka years at the academy. Konohamaru was more then happy to return the favor.

The Hokage sighs as the itching powder was only discovered ‘ _While I was in a meeting with Hiashi Hyuga and the Chunin from yesterday was helping to deliver documents........_  
_Note to self, Konohamaru is not to have any desert for a week and is to clean the underside of every desk and every board in the academy.'_  
  
~Day 6~  
Naruto spots the chunin placed on him and disappears. He hid so well the chunin had no idea where he was. The chunin searched the entire village, Ichiraku, every training field, Ichiraku, the parks, Ichiraku, the apartment, Ichiraku, the monument, Ichiraku and was Ichiraku mentioned? Before being able to find Naruto back at the kids apartment.

Luckily the Sandaime was able to see most of what happened using his crystal ball while clones took care of paperwork. Naruto continues with his usual activities of having a clone follow Iruka, only now he's gotten more creative and has the clones henge into birds or bees or what ever is inconspicuous. At one point he had a bird following the jonin. 'My gods he's learning tracking and possibly sensing.'  
  
~Day 8~  
Hiruzen decides it’s time to try another test, after the last one showed that Naruto has shadow clones following Iruka the entire day… Team seven is given several D ranks at once that will take the squad the whole day. Naruto simply completes all tasks without complaint although he does grow slightly anxious as the day went by, he definitely becomes more relaxed once he sees Iruka and the two of them go out for Ramen at Ichiraku.  
  
~Day 9~  
Naruto spots the chunin again, after the first one was spotted he was switched out with another chunin. This makes the third chunin in as many days. The Sandaime notes how the clone makes a show of ditching the chunin or if in the right location throws a discrete smoke bomb and henges into a bird or an object until the shinobi leaves. He decides to send in a jonin who is good at sensing.  
‘ _It's amusing and concerning, if they manage to lose a genin who knows what would happen if he were an enemy in the village. Though it's amusing watching them fumble around trying to find Naruto when he's right behind them disguised as an animal. This could prove to be a good punishment for the shinobi who aggravate me’_ \- a certain silver haired, porn loving, cyclops jonin pops into his mind.

Elsewhere Hatake Kakashi sneezes.  
  
~Day 10~  
It’s idly mentioned to Iruka about letting the man off early so the Hokage can do some shopping. Iruka mentions he needs to go shopping as well and was going to make a list of what he needs when he gets home.  
The Hokage has a feeling Naruto had a clone outside and it’s proven later on, as while Iruka is busy sorting mission reports during his lunch break, the Hokage watches through his crystal ball with amusement as Naruto, or perhaps a clone he is honestly unsure, brakes into Iruka's apartment and makes a list of things to get before going out and gathering enough food to fully fill Iruka's fridge. Iruka comes by that afternoon asking if he knows anything about it, the Hokage denies having any clue.

~Day 11~  
_'T_ _his_ _is ridiculous.'_ Hiruzen decides with a slight twitching of his right eye. He spotted the jonin, Hiruzen had to switch out the jonin twice and finally sent an Anbu along with a certain jonin who was late one too many times this month. The agent being sent just to fill the Jonin in on what the Hokage has noticed as well as being the eyes for the Hokage who had to attend a couple meetings.

Luckily Naruto didn't spot the Anbu agent or Kakashi this time, once done with the meetings he mentally applauds Ookami for hiding and tailing so well, and he mentally praises Naruto for doing so well at detecting people following him, - ‘ _Or maybe my jonin really are that obvious and in need or refresher courses for how to tail properly without being caught.’_ \- and for doing so well on tailing someone else while hiding from those pursuing him.

"Ah, Kakashi report."  
"It was weird sir. I noticed Naruto was a bit more quiet in team meetings then what his record stated but I never expected this. His records show he’s loud but he hasn’t been that loud. I have noticed how he will occasionally seem distant like he isn’t concentrating but it’s not that often.  
Today when I was following him he was solely focused on Iruka. I first thought this was how he trains in stealth but as the day went on I realized that that wasn’t it.”  
“What did you realize Kakashi?” He asks knowing the man will confirm his theory.

“I don’t know why he picked Iruka, I don’t get the feeling that Naruto wants to hurt Iruka. On the contrary it seems like he wants to protect Iruka. I didn’t know what to make of it until I noticed something in his eyes. Something I’m familiar with.”  
“What did you see Kakashi?”  
“Guilt. He feels guilty about something. I’m not sure what but, it seems that Naruto feels like he owes Iruka for something.”  
“I see. If that is all Kakashi, you are dismissed.”

“By the way Hokage-sama, did you know Naruto has clones reading history books at the library while he tails Iruka? Or that he has other clones working on stealth and tailing training. I even caught one clone working on trying to suppress his chakra signature.”  
He sighs “Yes, I became aware of it when a librarian brought up how much time Naruto spends in the library. He apparently read a book about suppressing chakra and has taken to trying to learn how to do it.”  
“Wonder if Sasuke and Sakura are aware of how much Naruto is training in his free time. I know Sasuke trains but I doubt either of them are aware of Naruto’s unorthodox training methods. Who tails a chunin and ditches most tails for training? By the way, how good are those bento that Naruto makes for Iruka?”  
“According to Iruka his meals are quite good. I’d have to agree with him too. He makes good food.”  
“Though Iruka doesn’t know Naruto is the cook does he.” At Hiruzens shake of the head he chuckles “I’ll make a mental note to have Naruto do the cooking if we take a c-rank.” With that the copy nin leaves  
  
~Day 14~  
“Naruto, do you know why I called you in here?”  
“No jiji.”  
“I want to talk to you about the past couple weeks.”  
“Did I do something wrong jiji? I swear I stopped pranking. I haven’t pranked anyone in a while. Ok so there was that one guy but he was being mean to Iruka-nii.. I mean Iruka-sensei.”  
“It’s alright Naruto. I know you think of him as an older brother. Why don’t you ever call him your brother when he’s around?”  
“….” He doesn’t answer, opting instead to look at the floor.  
“Naruto. You can tell me. I’m only curious. I won’t tell Iruka what you say in here.”  
“I don’t know if he’d like it if I called him that. He would have had his parents if…” He watches as the boy brings up a hand and fists his jacket around his gut. It hurts to see the boy he looks at as another grandson suffer.  
“I don’t think I earned the right to call him my big brother. He got hurt because of me. He could have died because of me.”  
“Naruto… Mizuki was a spy. A damned good one too. Even I didn’t suspect him. Mizuki before then hadn’t done anything to make you suspect he would trick you. You were upset that you didn’t pass and he used it and his caring persona to take advantage of you.”  
“But if I had been smarter then maybe…”

“Naruto. It wasn’t your fault. There wasn’t anything you could have done differently. Mizuki was a good spy. No one suspected him of being a threat. He got past his annual psychological exams without anyone doubting his loyalty. And trust me, the guy who gives those exams is thorough. You are a genin. He was an experienced chunin.”  
“But Iruka-nii…”  
“I doubt he blames you Naruto. He wanted to protect you. Naruto do you know what the will of fire is?”  
“It’s the desire to protect those you care about right? And as long as one carries the will of fire everyone in the village is family. Right?”  
“That’s right. You are Iruka’s family too. You both carry the will of fire. On top of that, Iruka saw you as one of his students. He wanted to protect you. He knew what would happen. It is not your fault.”  
Naruto sighs and nods. The Hokage believes everything is solved.

  
~Two weeks later~  
Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen could bang his head against a wall from what this kid is doing. Naruto continues to send a few clones to the library where they record and study information on various nations from history, to herbs, to poisons.

‘ _He's studying anatomy, biology and the laws of the village. He has clones re-read some books to make sure he can remember everything._ ’ He watches as the blonds book shelf- which before only comprised of his hobby book for healing along with a few sections on plants- expands to the history of all five great nations and a few smaller ones.

The Hokage is alright with this as he believes Naruto is simply taking his studies seriously, although the meals continue to be delivered every day he believes Naruto simply enjoys cooking. On top of that the Hokage likes the kids cooking too much to even think of telling him he can stop.

However, what concerns him is that several times he caught Naruto leaving clones to watch Iruka while the real Naruto trains with his team and completes D-rank assignments, ‘ _And he still hasn’t, not once asked for a C rank_ ’, meeting up with his clone to watch Iruka at the end of each day.  
‘ _This can not be healthy.’_ The Hokage sighs and decides it’s time…

~Iruka~  
He steps into the office. Wondering why he was called at this time of day.  
"You asked to see me sir?"  
"It's about Narutos' graduation. I'm sure you know since he graduated he's thrown himself into his training. Do you recall how he would only ask for D-rank missions?"  
He nods, Naruto hadn't said anything about C-rank missions- surprising considering every other team had at least one genin beg for a c-rank by now and he would have wagered that Naruto would be that genin for squad 7.  
"You also recall how worried he was about you after you dealt with Mizuki. What I am sure of is that you don't know that Naruto has a shadow clone following you all the time." He blinks, it not sinking in for a couple seconds 'What?'

"I had talked to him and I believed that he had moved on and that's why I hadn't told you before now. It seems I was wrong and Naruto still blames himself for the night he graduated."  
"But that was near two months ago!"  
His superior sighs "I am aware."  
"You mean to tell me all this time Naruto has been blaming himself for me getting hurt? That little idiot. Sir, why didn't you tell me before now?"  
"I had talked to him about it and I thought that he believed me when I told him it wasn't his fault. But as I watched him sending shadow clones to follow you I figured it would be good training for him and that eventually he would stop. However as it continued I realized that he still blames himself."  
"Why does he.." The Hokage sighs, answering Iruka’s question before the man can finish asking

“He calls you his big brother. I also believe that something Mizuki said that night got to him. And seeing the man he calls his big brother hurt protecting him... It shook him. He may call you sensei out loud but in private he does call you his brother.” The Hokage takes a drag of his pipe before continuing  
“I can only suspect it’s because of something Mizuki said but I think he's afraid he hasn't earned the right or that you wouldn't like it if he called you his brother."  
"I'm going to go find him and talk to him. It wasn't his fault. Sir, you really should have told me earlier."  
He is met with a nod  
"Hopefully you can get through to him. Careful though. You may not be able to find him but he'll find you. He's gotten quite good about how to hide his chakra. It was the first thing he learned so he could follow you without being found."

The chunin leaves the office and starts checking around, Ichiraku, Naruto’s apartment, the training grounds, the parks. Nothing... Not even a trace. He tries to sense him but it's slightly difficult. ' _He really did get good at hiding his chakra. I can barely locate it but it's around me.’_  
"Naruto?” He calls out “Hey Naruto, want to get some ramen."  
No response, he starts walking towards where he can feel the blonds signature. "Naruto?" He still doesn't answer the brunet sighs, preforming a shunshin only for the clone to disappear once he clasps its’ shoulder. He shakes his head in exasperation.  
He mutters under his breath "How to get him to come out? He'll be trying harder now to hide from me."  
' _You may not be able to find him but he'll find you.'_ The Thirds words echo in his head.  
_'He knows where I am. He's watching me because he wants to protect me. He wants to protect me because he feels guilty. I just have to draw him out. If he wants to protect me then..._ ’ He goes in search of Asuma or Kurenai.

A couple minutes later his search proves fruitful "Iruka?" A feminine voice calls next to him. "Ah, Kurenai. Just who I was looking for.”  
Hinata is walking alongside Kurenai and greets her former sensei. Iruka exchanges greetings before asking  
“I was wondering if I could borrow Hinata for a bit? I need help with something."  
"Of course. Our team isn't training for today because Kiba had family things to help out with. But it’s up to Hinata." Said girl nods and asks  
"H-how can I-I help?"  
"I need you two to help me find and catch a certain individual. They are quiet, they are stealthy and they are fast. I'm trying to find them because the third kinda gave me orders. But it's more that I need to talk to them about something."  
Kurenai upon hearing the words catch, stealthy and fast quickly draws conclusions and narrows her eyes. "If lord Third asked you to catch someone then why go to us? I hope you aren't trying to get my genin to help you with capturing someone dangerous."  
"Not dangerous at all Kurenai-san. It's actually someone from Hinata’s graduating class." He informs her to calm her worries, she nods before asking. "What did this individual do?"  
"Their crime, which really isn't a crime, is simply being an idiot and blaming themselves for something that they are at no fault of. Will you help me Hinata-san?"  
"H-hai."  
"This could prove to be interesting training." Kurenai states "Who do you need to find?" Iruka smiles and chuckles a little as he tells her  
"The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of the leaf. Naruto Uzumaki."  
"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushes  
"Yeah. Something stupid happened and Naruto blames himself. I need to find him so I can talk to him but he's hiding his chakra a little too well. I know he's close by.”

Over the course of a few minutes they manage to wok out a plan to catch Naruto.  
Kurenai and Hinata head off and Iruka starts walking off heading to a training ground, several kunai and shuriken head his way. A few ninja show up and start attacking, he runs into the forested area, getting knocked off his feet when ninja wire gets wrapped around his legs. He can hear a few thuds and looks to see Naruto fighting clones which pop although it’s easy for Iruka to tell a few attacks Naruto sends isn't hitting anything  
_'Kurenai lives up to her reputation for being the best at genjutsu. Though it could also be that Naruto sucks at genjutsu detection.'_ Iruka feels a punch connect with his side and starts sparring with a henged Kurenai and Hinata. Hinata goes back, stalling Naruto  
' _Her taijutsu is pretty decent outside of her families style'_ while Kurenai and he continues to spar. Kurenai eventually hits the back of his neck.  
‘ _Good thing I had Kurenai tell the Hokage to inform Anbu and others in the area we were running a training simulation.’_ He thinks as he falls to the ground.  
"Sensei!" 'Hopefully Kurenai will use henge to keep those that know about this to a minimal.'  
  
  
He wakes up, keeping his eyes closed till he can figure out where he is. The feeling of a bed beneath him, a blanket covering him and a hand rubbing circles on his forehead. He quickly grabs the wrist before the person can move, opening his eyes to see Naruto. ' _My plan worked_.' He mentally smirks. He looks at Naruto and states firmly but gently  
"We need to talk." Naruto nods as Iruka sits up, he can see and feel the muscles in the boys arm twitch as if he wants to help him- ' _I'm not made of fucking glass, I'm a chunin.'_ – but he holds the wrist so he can't though.  
"I talked to lord third today. He and I had an interesting conversation." He starts off casually before fixing the blond with a stern look "Sit here next to me."

He watches the blond get up off the floor and sit on the bed. The chunin shakes his head softly, looking own, one hand moving up to pinch the bridge of his nose  
"I should have seen it earlier, I should have seen it and talked to you before now and I'm sorry for that. Naruto what happened the night you graduated was not your fault." Naruto looks down  
"Look at me." He doesn't but Iruka continues. "It wasn't your fault Naruto. I'm a grown man. I am a ninja. Having shuriken and kunai thrown at us comes in the job description. Mizuki fooled everybody, me, lord third... Not just you. Me getting hurt was not your fault."  
He still doesn't look at him. "Naruto it was my choice to protect you. Because you are precious to me. I protected you not because you were my student, but because you are my little brother." That gets him to look up.  
"You are my otouto, Naruto." He says pulling him into a hug. "You are precious to me otouto. Me getting hurt was not your fault."

"B-but I..." Tears form in Narutos eyes and he starts looking down again, using his thumb and pointer finger Iruka nudges the boys chin up. "Look at me. It's not your fault that I got hurt. Why would you believe it is?"  
"I-I should have.. I should have known. I-I-I should-should have u-used b-better j-j-..." He pulls him close, rubbing circles on his back. "Slow your breathing down. You're going to hyperventilate. It's okay. It's okay. Just breathe. I've got you otouto. Nii-san is here." He strokes blond hair and forces the genin to breathe in and out for a few minutes.  
"I-I should have, should have used b-better j-judge-judgement. I-I n-nearly g-g-got y-.."  
"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. It wasn't your fault."  
"B-but i-i-if y-you... t-then...m-my f-f-fault...y-yo-your f-f-family... m-my f-fault."  
_'The fox spirit that killed your precious Iruka-sensei's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Kyuubi!'_ Mizuki's words from that day come back to him. He turns, pulling Naruto so he's lying on his back on the bed. Pinning the crying boy, holding his arms still. "No." He breathes "No. Don't you ever say that again do you hear me Naruto? Is that what part of this is? What Mizuki said?" He doesn't move to confirm or deny it, proving it is.  
"Don't you ever say what happened to my parents was your fault. You are not the nine tails. Now say it. Say you are not the nine tails."

Naruto doesn't hesitate more then the second it takes to breathe  
"I'm not the nine tails." Naruto’s breath is still shaky, tears are still damp against his cheek and Iruka nods ' _Good he knows this much at least_ ' "Again."  
"I'm not the nine tails."  
He smiles at the genin under him in his gaze "Now I want you to say that Mizuki is an asshole."  
Naruto’s breath is only slightly shaky as he repeats the brunet hovering over him "Mizuki is an asshole." ‘ _I’m glad that he doesn't hesitate with that either. It shows he does know this stuff at least. But I have a feeling the next line I have him say won't be as easy.’_ "Again."  
Naruto is much calmer now as he speaks "Mizuki is an asshole."  
"Now I want you to look me in the eyes and say that what happened was not your fault." He doesn't speak, _'I knew this part wouldn't be easy.'_  
"Naruto it was not your fault. Don't ever think that it was. Tell me that it was not your fault. You are not leaving till you say it wasn't your fault."

He sighs as Naruto still doesn't make any attempt to speak.  
It’s quiet for a full minute before he addresses the genin again  
"Say it Naruto. What happened was not your fault. You are not moving till you say it. You've been blaming yourself for months for something that wasn't your fault. In the field all ninja get hurt. It's never anyone's fault but the enemies. Say it wasn't your fault."  
"I-It w-w-wasn't m-my f-f..." Iruka is forced pull him close again or run the risk of Naruto hyperventilating. As is the child is shaking, breaths are shaky, shallow pants "F-f-fault." The blonds voice is muffled by the comfort of his big brother’s warm chest.

"Good.” He rocks back and forth, trying to soothe the boy, continuing to rub the boys back as he holds him to his chest. “Good job Naruto. Breathe and say it again."  
"I-i-it w-w-wa-wasn't”  
“Breathe. It’s alright.” He reminds him  
“m-m-my f-f-fault."  
"You're doing good. Say it again. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault."  
"I-it w-w-wasn't m-my f-fa-fault."  
"Good job." He strokes his little brothers hair "You did good Naruto. What happened with Mizuki was not your fault. You couldn't have known. Not if he had even lord third fooled." He rubs circles on the top of otouto’s head with his fingers  
"Don't blame yourself otouto. What happened to my parents was not your fault. It wasn’t it your fault with Mizuki either. You saved me Naruto. You healed me. I saw the books in your room, I know you gave me the anti-toxin for the poison from the shuriken. That it was you who was constantly changing my bandages and applying healing cream to my wounds. It was you who took care of me."  
  
"N-Nii-san." Naruto cries into Iruka’s chest and Iruka just lies next to him, holding him till Naruto falls asleep. _'I have to be here for him more.'_ He recalls everything he had seen at the apartment and sends a quick clone to check the place out again, see how much was missed last time. When the clone reports back to him a half hour later he’s outraged.  
_‘There's several new scorch marks and several new blood stains, the new stains couldn't possibly be more then a couple weeks old. He's not staying there anymore. I'm not letting them continue to hurt my little brother. I finally told him what I see him as and he finally called me his big brother. I'm not going to let him live in a place like that any longer.'_  
  
~Naruto~  
He wakes up to the sun, a warm blanket, comfortable bed and a gentle hand nudging him awake.  
"Morning otouto. Did you sleep well?" he nods sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "I-Iruka-nii?" He’s too tired to notice that he called Iruka that or the smile it put on the mans face. He tries to remember where he is and how he got here.  
_'This is Iruka-nii's house. How did I...'_ The thoughts trail off as he recalls yesterdays events. When he saw the kunai get thrown towards his nii-chan, Naruto had thrown a few of his own so they wouldn't hit the Dolphin sensei. He threw the gas canisters in so he could grab him and get him out of there.  
_‘I ended up taking him here to his house. I sent a clone report to Jiji who told me it was being taken care of. Then when Iruka-nii woke up.._.’  
"Yep. Morning sleepy head." He sits on the bed next to him. "Do you remember our talk from yesterday?" Naruto thinks for a moment then nods.  
Iruka gives him a friendly smile "Good. I want you to repeat it once more. It wasn't your fault." He takes a deep breath and Iruka places a hand on Naruto’s arm.  
"I-it w-wasn't my fault."  
"Good. I want you to remember that." He’s pulled into a hug. "I know about the shadow clones you've had following me. That's why you don't want higher ranked missions isn't it? So you don't risk your clone popping while you're out of the village and you'll always have eyes on me so you know I'm okay?" he nods and tries to explain, though he feels a little embarrassed and can’t quite make eye contact with his brother. He fiddles with his fingers

"After Mizuki, I wanted to get stronger to protect you. And I wanted to make it up to you."  
"You don't have to protect me and you don’t have to make anything up to me because you didn't do anything wrong. Do you understand?"  
he nods, Iruka smiles "Good. Now I'm making breakfast and you are going to eat with me. After, I want you to move here with me."  
He blinks "What?" unable to believe what he just heard.  
"I want you to move in with me. I know you are technically an adult in the eyes of the law but we're brothers. No reason we can't live together like brothers."  
"Y-you mean it?" Iruka nods and it causes him to start beaming with joy.  
"Yes I mean it." Naruto can't control himself anymore. He jumps and tackles his brother to the bed in a hug  
"Iruka-nii!" He nuzzles his face into the mans shirt. Iruka chuckles "Come on, let's grab some food. Then we're going to your house and packing up anything you need.” Iruka notices the look on the blonds face as he next asks “What's wrong otouto?"  
  
~Iruka~  
He sees the blond biting his lip and can tell something is wrong.  
Naruto is looking at the floor again "T-the people... I-if they find out..." He realizes what this is about without otouto finishing his sentence  
"Is this about how they trash your apartment and beat you?" He asks gently, the blonds head whips up  
"H-how did you know?"  
"I've been doing some research. I found a few reports from when you were in the academy, I'm sorry I didn't notice then. I should have noticed and I didn’t and I’m sorry.  
Back when you were treating me I noticed the blood stains and the scorch marks, they weren't exactly new. I looked into it but saw that there weren't any reports about people hurting you. I wanted to find out more before I asked you about it. But I'd rather you just come live with me."

Naruto looks down in semi-happy embarrassment and Iruka ruffles blond spiky hair. "Hey, my clone mentioned a few binders in your place. A few on different histories..." He asks with a knowing tone, he’s met with a blushing otouto  
"I-I know you like history. So, so I wanted to be able to talk about a subject you liked." Iruka laughs a little ' _He's blushing.'_

"Come on. Let's go eat." He grabs Naruto’s hand and leads him into the kitchen where Iruka makes French toast, eggs and bacon. Afterwards he walks with Naruto to the apartment where they gather all his things, ‘I'm surprised at the amount of binders he has on different countries.’ He reads a few "Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, Iwa, Taki, Ame... kami, Naruto what did you do? Learn the history of every country?" He asks in a semi-joking tone as he stacks them all into a pile to seal away.  
"Not yet but I'm trying to. I'm also trying to expand my knowledge on healing." Naruto says as he pulls a few more potted plants down from various shelves. 'Kid loves his plants.' Iruka notes.

Naruto continues to talk "Some of those have sections on different herbs that are specific to those locations. I have the same information of plants in the individual binders as I do my hobby book. I’m trying to start a section on poisons and foods for each place. Both of which are tricky."  
"I'll help you. It wouldn't hurt for me to brush up on this stuff too. And I know some poisons used in different places, not the exact ingredients though. We can do research together." Naruto smiles at the idea of doing something with him.

Iruka knows what he says next will really make the kids day though.  
"And then we can get ramen after we're done. The good stuff." Sure enough…Now Naruto is wide eyed and Iruka knows to prepare himself as he’s tackled into a hug. Naruto makes a few clones who help to bring stuff over to the chunin, who at one point can see Naruto looking at the scroll he’s writing on and can tell Naruto’s interested in fuuin jutsu so Iruka offers to show him. Naruto sits next to him as he explains how he draws up an array for a basic sealing formula and seals the blonds things in.

That night they go to Ichiraku after going to a few stores and he....'talks'.... a few people into selling him what Naruto wants. The hidden presence of an Anbu doesn’t hurt. Others need to be....'convinced'.... why it's a good idea to let Naruto into the store, which is Ookami appearing and whisking away a few people to go see Ibiki.

They both sleep that night, two brothers under one roof, feeling the comfort of being with family and knowing they’ll never be alone again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So before you ask, Naruto didn't eat during the time that he was caring for Iruka. And I had Iruka fight Kurenai and Naruto fight Hinata because if it was switched it would have been too easy for Iruka to win against Hinata, it would have been obvious he was holding back. That and I wanted them to go to Iruka's. I wanted Iruka to catch Naruto worrying again to see yes two months later and he still worries.


End file.
